Galanthamine and acid addition salts thereof have, for many years, been known to have anticholinesterase properties. Cozanitis in Anaesthesia 29 163-8 (1974) describes the effect of galanthamine hydrobromide on plasma cortisol of patients receiving relaxant anaesthesia and Cozanitis et al in Acta Anesth. Scand. 24:166-168 (1980) describe the effect of galanthamine on plasma ACTH values during anaethesia. These studies showed an increase in both plasma cortisol and plasma ACTH when galanthamine was administered to patients together with atropine.
Il'yuchenok et al (Chemical Abstracts 70 36296K describe the appearance of .theta.-rhythm on an electroencephalogram when galanthamine is administered intravenously to rabbits.
Increase in short-term memory in dogs by use of galanthamine is described by Krauz in Chemical Abstracts 81 72615Z.
The antagonistic effect of galanthamine to scopolamine-induced amnesia in rats is described by Chaplygina et al in Chemical Abstracts 86 115157Z, and in Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deiatelnosti imeni P. Pavlova (MOSKVA) 26:1091-1093, 1976.
Alzheimer's disease, presenile dementia, causes much distress not only to those suffering from the disease, but also those who are close to them. The custodial care of advanced victims of the disease is a tremendous expense to society. At present, there is no effective means of improving the functional status of persons with the disease.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the cognitive function of patients with Alzheimer's disease.